Erlotinib, also known as Tarceva™, or N-(3-ethynylphenyl)-6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)quinazolin-4-amine, is a reversible epidermal growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase (EGFR) inhibitor. Its main therapeutic use is in the treatment of cancer. See FDA label for Tarceva at http://www.accessdata.fda.gov/drugsatfda_docs/label/2010/021743s14s161b1.pdf. Erlotinib is currently approved for treatment of non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) and pancreatic cancer. Clinical trials are on-going to evaluate erlotinib for other cancer diseases. Despite the beneficial activities of erlotinib, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat cancer and related conditions. It is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Erlotinib is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,747,498 and RE41065.